Will you marry me?
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: El elenco de Glee se reunía para celebrar una ultima cena antes que la serie concluyera. Todos estaban festejando, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que tenia planeada Dianna. ACHELE. One-Shot.


Era la última cena con los chicos del elenco. La serie había llegado a su fin. Todos estaban tristes y felices a la vez, había terminado una etapa y extrañarían ir a los estudios a grabar, pero sabían que ahora nuevos proyectos llegarían.

Todos los que habían trabajado en la serie habían ido a un restaurante que había sido cerrado para la ocasión. Todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, si bien casi ningún acompañante pertenecía a la serie, algunos habían encontrado el amor dentro de los foros. Como Lea y Dianna.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez, la química fue inmediata; y aunque los sentimientos no tardaron en surgir, el hecho de ser amigas, compañeras y ambas mujeres, hizo que tardarán un tiempo en aceptarlos.

Llevaban juntas más de cinco años, y si bien la relación había sufrido muchos altibajos por culpa de las apariencias que debían mantener en un principio, lograron salir adelante, enamorándose cada vez más luego de las reconciliaciones.

Vivían juntas desde hacía más de un año, y para Dianna, había llegado el momento de dar un paso más en la relación.

Los únicos que sabían lo que planeaba eran sus fieles amigos Ashley y Chris, ambos la habían ayudado a preparar todo. Y a decir verdad, parecian mas emocionados con la idea ellos que la misma chica.

**A: Y bien? Lista? **- preguntó cuando se colocó a su lado.

Dianna estaba parada en una esquina del restaurante viendo como Lea hablaba con HeMo.

**D: Nunca estuve más nerviosa y preparada en mi vida. **- confesó la rubia girándose para mirar de frente a su amiga.

**A: Todo saldrá bien, ya está todo arreglado. Primero propondré el que todos cantemos una canción, para despedir la serie como se debe, luego, cuando llegue tu momento iras por la guitarra y cantaras. Y listo. Lo preguntas, te dice que sí, se dan un beso, y cuando llegan a su casa festejan. **- dijo la chica, explicándole el plan como si la rubia no lo supiera, y haciendo que se ria con el ultimo comentario.

**D: Te quiero, los quiero **- se corrigió - **No sé qué haría sin ti y Chris.**

**A: Lo se Di, no puedes vivir sin mí. Pero que no te escuche Lea, no queremos que se ponga celosa.** - contesto viendo que la morena de acercaba a ellas.

**L: Ash, lo siento pero la rubia es MÍA. **- dijo la morena riendo, resaltando la última palabra.

**A: Tranquila morena, a mí me van los hombre. **– respondió la chica, haciendo reír a las otras dos.

**D: Bueno, bueno, por qué no nos sentamos? Creo que ya estamos todos. **– dijo cambiando de tema.

**L: Vamos amor. **– contesto, tomando la mano de su novia y arrastrándola hasta la mesa para que se sentaran juntas.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, entre anécdotas y risas. Cuando ya habían terminado el postre Ashley puso el plan en marcha.

**A: Chicos, que les parece si despedimos la serie como se debe? **

**Mark:** **A que te refieres?** – pregunto confundido.

**A:** **Era una serie musical no? **– pregunto a lo que todos asintieron, intuyendo a que se refería. – **Pues cantemos.**

**L:** **Yo empiezo!** – dijo emocionada, nadie se sorprendió que ella fuera la que empezara.

Lea se dirigió hacia donde había un micrófono que, junto con una computadora, estaba conectado a un parlante. La morena busco en la computadora la canción que quería cantar y le puso play. La elección tampoco sorprendió a nadie, todos sabían que la chica amaba cantar esa canción.

En cuanto las primeras notas de "Don't rain on my parade" comenzaron a sonar, todo el mundo hizo silencio, dejándose envolver por la mágica voz de la chica. Cuando termino la chica, fueron pasando el resto de sus compañeros. Naya y HeMo pasaron juntas y cantaron "Toxic" animando el ambiente y haciendo que todos se pararan a bailar.

Luego de un rato, todos habían pasado menos Dianna. Siguiendo el plan, Chris le llamo la atención.

**C:** **Di, faltas tu. Vamos, a cantar.** – dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo para llevarla hacia el micrófono.

**D:** **Esta bien, está bien, solo esperen un momento. **– contesto soltándose del agarre de Chris y saliendo del restaurante, dejando a todos confundidos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la rubia volvió a entrar con su guitarra en mano. Acerco una silla hacia el lugar donde estaba el micrófono y ajusto la altura del mismo. Se sentó, afino la guitarra, y miro hacia todos; carraspeó y empezó a tocar.

"_**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
**__**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
**__**Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
**__**That's precisely what I plan to do"**_

Todos se sorprendieron por la elección de canción. Pero la más sorprendida fue Lea, que fijo la vista en su novia, y empezó a prestar mucha atención a la cancion. Dianna movió su vista de lugar, y la fijo en la guitarra.

"_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
**__**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
**__**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
**__**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough"**_

Ahora la rubia miraba directamente a Lea, que se tapaba la boca con la mano e intentaba contener las lágrimas. Nadie en todo el restaurante hablaba. Todos estaban atentos a lo que cantaba la chica de ojos avellana.

"_**I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'  
**__**I swear that I will mean it  
**__**I'll say, 'Will you marry me?' "  
**_"_**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
**__**Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
**__**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
**__**You're the love of my life  
**__**And You know one of these days when I get my money right  
**__**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
**__**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
**__**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough"**_

Chris y Ashley, se habían unido a la rubia, y le hacían los coros, cosa que no tardaron en hacer el resto de sus compañeros.

Dianna se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Lea.

"_**I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'  
**__**I swear that I will mean it  
**__**I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'"**_

Cuando llego hacia ella, dejo que la guitarra colgara de su espalda y se arrodillo.

"_**'Will you marry me?'  
**__**I swear that I will mean it**_

La rubia metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una cajita, la abrió y termino de cantar.

_**I'll say, 'Will you marry me?'"**_

Lea ya ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder sus lágrimas. Pasaron unos segundo en los que nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban aguantando la respiración, esperando la respuesta de la morena.

Cuando Dianna ya estaba empezando a asustarse por el mutismo de su novia, esta rompió el silencio.

**L: Si.** – susurro, antes de lanzarse encima de su ahora prometida, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo y todos aplaudieran.

Dianna se separó un poco de la morena.

**D: Te amo.** - dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía el anillo.

**L: Te amor, lady Di.** - contesto la morena antes de lanzarse por los labios de la rubia, besándola tiernamente, con todo el amor del mundo. Intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, la felicidad, el amor, la pasión, la adoración, y con la promesa de que la iba a amar por el resto de su vida.

* * *

La canción que canta Dianna es "Marry me" de Jason Derulo, pero elegí la versión de Ebony Day. Les dejo el link.

watch?v=N7LIA6sOz60 (agreguen esto después de YouTube y agregen una /)


End file.
